


Pie!verse 1: Dean/Cas/Pie

by wheresourfatherbitch



Series: Pie!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pie, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresourfatherbitch/pseuds/wheresourfatherbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy wing!kink with some pie!kink for added flavour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie!verse 1: Dean/Cas/Pie

When Dean got in from work that evening he saw Cas slumped face down on their bed, his huge wings splayed out either side of him. He looked thoroughly miserable. Dean wandered in, eating a piece of the pie he’d brought home, shedding his jacket and shoes as he entered the room.

As he talked about his day he unbuttoned his shirts, slipping them off until he was left wearing only his jeans. Noticing a marked lack of response from the angel, he moved closer, putting his hand on his lover’s shoulder.

‘You okay Cas?’ he asked, concerned.

‘I have a headache.’ Cas replied grumpily.

‘You know what always helps me when I have a headache?’ He smirked suggestively, climbing onto the bed to straddle the angel’s back. 

‘Not now Dean,’ Cas said in an annoyed voice, shifting slightly to shoot him a glare, ‘and you could at least finish eating.’ When the hunter didn’t get off him straight away, he was more insistent.

‘Dean!’ 

‘Just a minute, lemme finish this last bite.’ The soft filling teetered on the edge of the crust threatening to fall. Dean’s tongue moved for it, but moved too late. A splash of red darkened the pale grey of Cas’ left wing.

‘Dean, that had better not be what I think it is.’ He warned, ‘Do you have any idea how long it –’ He was cut off abruptly as he felt the wet warmth of a mouth on his wing, lapping up the fallen treat.

Dean had bent down and licked it up without thinking. The taste of cherry mingled with Cas’ skin and the light scent of his feathers was intoxicating and he had to forcibly shake the feeling from his mind.

‘Shit I’m sorry, I’ll get the cleaning things,’ Dean said as he made to get up, but Cas’ hand was firm on his waist. ‘Cas?’ He asked, confused.

‘That was.. That was not so bad,’ the angel breathed. Dean knew that when it came to his wings he could find it difficult to explain, and he really hoped he was reading Cas right this time.

Dean took the little filling he had left in his hands and spread it on his wing, being as gentle as he could with his fingers. Cas hissed softly as the filling trickled down, the warmth connecting with the skin under his feathers. Dean lowered his head again and this time licked a long slow stroke across his angel’s wing, drawing a moan from Cas’ lips and the hunter felt him shudder underneath him.

He almost doesn’t hear what Cas whispered, he said it so softly, but the hunter can make out one word, 

_More._

Cas is still holding onto him. Dean’s never seen him like this before, so needy. He pried the angel’s fingers loose and retrieved the rest of the pie from the kitchen in record time. The scent of cherry fills the room.

Dean starts off tentatively and he’s being oh so gentle because hell, these are Cas’ wings, his perfect wings and he feels a weight of responsibility even being allowed to touch them. He’s nervous, wondering if Cas is sure this is what he wants, but the thought is driven from his mind by the sound Cas makes, the startled keen of pleasure as the syrup starts running down his feathers and hits his skin, warming his wings. 

The angel shocks himself with his moans and Dean has to suppress a laugh at seeing Cas so undone, so utterly void of control. His laughter is cut short however by the vibrations underneath him, traveling up to his crotch and the feeling turns into something quite different. As he buries his face among the angel’s feathers, he absently wonders if Cas can feel how turned on he is.

He licks the soft flesh underneath the feathers, weaving his tongue around them and sliding across the exposed skin in light brushes that makes Cas’ entire body shake. The sweet filling is warm and so is Dean’s tongue.

His mouth is wet and he starts soft but gets progressively stronger, emboldened by Cas’ appreciative whines, and then all of a sudden Dean is sucking hard and the angel is moaning and writhing, jerking up violently against him. Dean is forced to hold his wings down, one arm wrapped around each side, his fingers entwined in Cas’ feathers, grasping the warm skin underneath.

Cas is in disarray, his wings almost fully extended now and covered in pie. It’s dripping off his feathers onto the bed and the floor. Dean has flakes of pastry on his face and in his mouth and the angel’s wings are stained and sticky, feathers ruffled and pointing up at odd angles where Dean has licked them out of place. The contrast between the red of the filling and the light grey of his wings is startling, perhaps the most astonishing thing is that Cas doesn’t even seem to notice how ruined he is.

He’s buried himself so far into the pillow Dean can’t see his face, so he takes his cues from the sounds issuing from Cas’ mouth and the movement of the angel’s body beneath his thighs.

He begins sucking at his wings joints, gently at first then encouraged by a growl from low in the angel’s throat, he sucks harder. Straight away Cas is moaning, deep groans of pleasure being ripped from his mouth. Dean’s never heard him like this and it’s turning him on like nothing before. The angel’s panting, his breath coming hard and fast, his hips bucking up against Dean who has to hold on tight not be thrown off. He’s almost making Cas come right there right then, so he slows down, wanting to draw this out longer. Being gentle he swipes his tongue over them softly, licking over the wing muscles and tracing the shape of Cas’ wings with his mouth.

Cas whines at the slowed pace, and after a few more teasing caresses of his tongue, Dean moves back to one of the sensitive wing joints, enclosing his mouth over it and sucking down, hard.

Cas’ wings shudder, shooting out to their full length, surprising Dean who temporarily loses his rhythm and removes his mouth briefly to steady himself. No sooner have his lips left the wing, a strong hand whips around and pulls his head down again. Cas’ whole body is shaking, his wings quivering, feathers standing on end.

Cas trembles, his whole body frozen for a moment, before he collapses in on himself and his wings relax, coming to rest on the bed. Dean carefully removes his mouth, placing soft kisses along the joints before sitting up to view his work. He can’t help but still be amazed that this beautiful creature is his, and he’s proud too, proud of the effect he has on Cas and the way he can undo him with his touch. The angel’s light grey wings are stained with pink, matted where Dean’s licked and sucked at them, feathers sticking up haphazardly. The feathers are everywhere – covering the bed, the floor, himself, there are feathers in his mouth still, but he doesn’t care. Cas is a mess, lying spent and unmoving, except for the crest of his wings where the feathers are still erect and twitching.

Dean crawls over to lie next to him, lifting up a wing so he can get closer to his warmth. Cas shifts to encircle him in his wings, still sticky and warm with cherries and Dean’s saliva, and all at once they’re wrapped up in the taste and scent of each other.

Dean is still covered in filling, feathers stuck everywhere obscuring his face. Cas plucks them off one by one and licks his hunter clean with long languid strokes of his tongue.

Cas draws him in for a kiss then, licking crumbs from the corner of Dean’s mouth and pulling his tongue in with his, trying to eat the pie through his mouth or at least that’s what it feels like to Dean. He loves this though, the aggressive side of his angel. Cas can taste cherry and a hint of himself, mingled with the salty tang that is all Dean.

After the hunter’s attentions Cas is satisfied, but Dean is still painfully hard and even wrapped up in Cas’ enjoyment as he is, it’s getting difficult to ignore. He makes to slip out to the bathroom and look after himself this time, but the angel pulls him back and his look says  _I’m not done with you._

‘Is there any more pie Dean?’ he says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from wheresourfatherbitch.tumblr.com.


End file.
